Computer Chaos
by chilled monkey
Summary: Hibino springs into action when a computer virus threatens to plunge the city into chaos!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the series "Hareluya II Boy." No profit is being made from this story.

* * *

"The website for the concert was a huge success. We've sold more tickets than ever before" said Ichijou as he, Hibino and Yamana strolled down the street.

Yamana smiled. "It's great that your fan was able to help you out like that."

"I know" he replied. "Tasuku was so excited when we told him we'd like him to design it for us."

Hibino snorted. "Your music must be worse than I thought if the only people willing to come to your concerts are computer nerds."

Ichijou scowled at him. "Our fans aren't nerds. They're just smart enough to use computers. Something you wouldn't know about."

"What was that?" Hibino said with a glare that he returned. Both of them stopped walking and clenched their fists.

Yamana hastily stepped forwards and raised her hands. "Now now Hibino" she said, her voice calm and level. "Ichijou just meant that you're not really interested in that kind of thing."

Hibino cooled down and they both unclenched their fists. "Yes I suppose you're right. Ore-sama has better things to do than sit around staring at a screen all day."

"What about those video games you play?"

"That doesn't count. Those games are actually fun."

"Anyway will you come to the concert?" Ichijou asked as the group resumed walking.

"Sure" said Yamana brightly.

"If I have nothing better for that afternoon" said Hibino.

Just then they heard car horns blaring. They stopped and looked in the direction of the sound curiously.

"What's going on over there?" Hibino wondered. "Let's find out."

They followed the sound to a main road. There they found that the traffic had come to a halt, with a line of cars leading off into the distance. Most of the drivers had angry expressions as they honked their horns in frustration.

Hibino scowled. "Those horns are getting on my nerves."

Ichijou and Yamana covered their ears just in time as he inhaled deeply and then bellowed "shut up!"

The blaring horns instantly ceased. Hibino grinned smugly.

"That's odd. What could have caused a traffic jam?" said Ichijou as they left. "This road isn't that busy at this hour."

"I hope it eases soon" said Yamana sympathetically.

* * *

At school the next day they were surprised to learn that all classes had been cancelled due to the school's computers being off-line since yesterday afternoon. While all the other students gleefully left, Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana met up at the foot of the stairs.

"Yes! No classes" Hibino crowed as he gleefully punched the air.

"Do you think this has something to do with the traffic jam last night?" Yamana wondered.

"I think so. It seems odd that all the traffic lights would be stuck on red at the same time as the school's computers are knocked out."

"Ha who cares?" Hibino said. "Let's just…"

He stopped as he heard something and spun around to see a guy peering around a corner. Hibino sprinted forward, seized him and slammed him into the wall.

"You're one of oss-san's lackeys" he bellowed. "Why are you spying on Ore-sama?"

He tried to answer but could only stammer out, "I, I…"

"Oh you won't talk eh? Well I'll…"

"Hibino wait" said Yamana. "He's just scared. Put him down and he'll talk."

Hibino nodded and set him down. He glanced gratefully at Yamana and then spoke.

"I wasn't spying on you. I was just making sure no-one else was around. I don't want the boss to know I was talking to you."

"And why's that?" Hibino asked.

"Well there's rumours going around that what happened yesterday was because someone put a virus in the city's computer systems."

"Virus? Ha, Ore-sama can handle a few germs."

"A computer virus" said Ichijou in annoyance. "It's a program that causes computers to malfunction."

"That's it. Anyway, yesterday it only infected a few systems. If it happens again it could infect systems throughout the entire city."

"So there'd be a bigger traffic jam?" Hibino asked.

"Never mind traffic jams" said Ichijou. "If bank computers are affected people will lose their money. Hospitals could lose medical records. The city would be in chaos."

"He's right Hibino, this is serious" Yamana agreed.

"I see and you wanted to let Ore-sama know because only he can save the city?"

"Well yeah."

Hibino laughed. "Quite right. I'll put a stop to this."

"Do you know who sent the virus?" Ichijou asked.

"No. All I know is that it was transmitted from the city library."

"Then that's where we're heading" said Hibino eagerly.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're here?" Ichijou asked.

He, Hibino and Yamana were currently hiding behind a shelf of books and observing a row of desks. On each desk was a P.C.

"We're here to stakeout the library and catch the criminal when he returns to the scene" Hibino replied.

"And how do we know he'll come back here? Even if he does how do we know if its him or not?"

Hibino scoffed. "You should know by now to trust Ore-sama's instincts."

"I agree" said Yamana. "Remember the toxic waste dumpers? Hibino was right about that."

"Exactly" he said with a pleased grin.

"Well let's hope he shows up soon. It's nearly closing time" said Ichijou.

Just a few moments later a skinny guy with glasses approached the desks. He was walking slowly and casting nervous glances all around him.

"I don't believe it" Ichijou muttered.

"Ha, right again" said Hibino gleefully although fortunately he kept his voice down.

"Wait a minute" said Ichijou in disbelief. "That's Tasuku, the guy I told you about."

Before either of them could reply Tasuku jumped to his feet with a look of panic as the screen suddenly filled with smiley faces.

"Ha ha, caught you" Hibino laughed as he jumped out.

"I'm innocent" he wailed.

"We just saw you input the virus" said Ichijou as he and Yamana also stepped out.

"Please listen to me. I heard the rumours that the virus was launched from the one of the library's computers that was hacked into. I was trying to find the hacker's location but I activated a timer. When it runs out the virus will be released into the city's computer systems."

He pointed to the screen. Sure enough there was a timer counting down from thirty minutes.

"He's telling the truth" said Yamana. "You saw how he freaked out when those smiley faces appeared."

"Okay so what about this?" Hibino asked as he pointed at the screen.

Tasuku sat down again and began pressing keys hurriedly.

A map of the city appeared with a blinking red dot. "There! It's not far away."

Hibino grinned. "Then let's find this guy and teach him what happens to anyone who tries to mess up my city."

* * *

They rushed through the city until they arrived at the location, a squat and drab garage.

"Are you sure this is the place? It looks empty" Ichijou asked.

"I'm sure" he replied.

"Let's find a way in then."

"Already have" said Hibino as he pointed to an open window.

As the group climbed through the window they were unaware that they were being watched on a security monitor. The observer grinned.

"Get them."

* * *

Unaware of this they looked around curiously. It appeared to be a perfectly normal garage, with rows of cars in various stages of repair and shelves of tools, spare parts and so on.

"We should look for the main office. That's probably where the criminal is" said Tasuku.

"Follow me. Ore-sama will find him" Hibino boasted.

As they started walking through the garage a group of thuggish looking guys emerged from hiding. One of them stepped forwards with a fierce grin. "You shouldn't have come here" he said.

Hibino laughed. "Ore-sama will teach you a lesson." Uttering a war cry he drew out his bat and leapt in with Ichijou right behind him. Tasuku whimpered and huddled into a ball.

Yamana kept watch over Tasuku while they fought the thugs. She noticed a thug creeping up behind Ichijou with a wrench.

She yelled, "Ichijou behind you!"

He ducked just in time to avoid a swing at his head and elbowed the thug in the gut. He doubled over and Ichijou finished him with an uppercut.

"Thanks" he called to her. She smiled back.

Within just a few minutes the thugs were beaten. Yamana turned to the still-trembling Tasuku.

"Calm down Tasuku-san. It's okay now" she said.

He stood up from his huddle. "Uh, yes, thank you" he said. He stared at the beaten goons with his jaw hanging open. "Y, you're amazing" he managed to say.

"I know" Hibino replied. "Now let's find that guy."

* * *

After a few minutes of searching they found the main office. Tasuku tried to open it but the door was locked.

"Stand aside, Ore-sama will handle this" Hibino boasted. As soon as the way was clear he charged the door and rammed it with his shoulder. The door burst off its hinges.

"Wow, he's as strong as a bull" said an awed Tasuku.

"Yeah but not as smart" Ichijou muttered.

Bemused, Tasuku looked questioningly at Yamana. She smiled and said "it's just their way."

He nodded unsurely.

They followed Hibino in to find a short, scrawny guy hunched in front of a computer. "I know why you're here but you can't stop me" he cackled. "In five minutes my virus will be unleashed upon the city!"

Hibino hauled him out of his chair and Tasuku hurriedly took his place. "If I can get through his security maybe I can…"

"Never mind that. Ore-sama will convince him to stop it for us" said Hibino with a grin as he held up a feathery fan.

The hacker proved as resistant to tickle-torture as everyone Hibino had used it on before and within two minutes the virus had been deactivated.

* * *

A few days later Hibino, Yamana and Ichijou were in the school computer room. Hibino was staring at a computer screen and typing randomly at the keyboard.

"Is something wrong Hibino?" Ichijou asked

"This computer must be broken. I can't get it to work" he replied.

Ichijou pulled up a chair and examined the screen. "I've no idea what's wrong" he admitted.

"Let me see" said Yamana.

She took one look at the screen and then pressed the 'enter' key. Immediately the screen read "password accepted."

Hibino and Ichijou looked at her in disbelief. She just smiled.


End file.
